Quincy (JustLeafy)
Quinson Quincy Quincy, also known as the Deformed Quincy (formerly) and now considered as The True Son of Quincy or even Red Quincy, is a Hero in BTD6. He is the son of the famous monkey, in which "Nothing Gets Past His Bow!", Quincy. When leveling up the real Quincy to level 20, Quincy will have a third ability, which is spawning his son, Red Quincy, to help him. Biography Early life Deformed Quincy was born on June 14, 2006, with Mr. and Mrs. Quincy. He was born with three disorders: one being the fact that his nose was gray and bloated, one being the fact that he was able to grow a full beard at the age of 10 and one being the fact that he was born with his legs attached to each other. He went to first grade, second grade and third grade. Though, he already stopped because the bullying was getting way out of hand and was unable to even answer the most basic questions in third grade, so he was forced to be homeschooled. He had no friends, due to his abnormal look. So, he had to get an education at home. He desperately needed help from his parents, but his father was too busy taking down bloons and MOABs, abandoning his wife and his kid. Discovery of his skill Even when he was homeschooled, he was never able to learn anything from what his mother taught him, but he did have a dream of being a great warrior against bloons like his father. His father has a spare bow at home in case if his son wanted to become a warrior. One day, when he was finally confident enough to show his skill to his mother, he grabbed his bow and went to Popping Fields to test his skill. He may not be able to learn academically and he may be physically deformed, but he was actually able to have a great skill of detecting locations of the bloons, so he went to Popping Fields and popped his first bloons. He was excited for what he has done, and how skilled he was, even at the age of 9. His main skill was being to pop bloons at the speed of his father's ability to pop bloons 3 times faster, which means that his pop skill was basically that ability, but at all times instead of a few seconds. Skill development He decided to pop more bloons after 2015, the year of in which he discovered his skill. He completed popping all the bloons in the zone of Bloons 2 in just two weeks, then he came back to his mother's house to make sure he is safe. His mother has a huge doubt that he was able to survive even by popping bloons in the Popping Fields. Though, her mother said that he needed huge surgery, and that his legs should be fixed along with his face. In addition, she is still worried about his education. 3 years later, he become what he is today: a lot less abnormal. His left eye is much better, but it is still a bit too big, and he still has a gray nose for unknown reasons. But he is now much better and is actually already sufficiently educated in just 2 months. Now, he continued going to pop bloons. Appearance He looks like his father, Quincy, except that his suit has red instead of orange, he has a gray nose, his left eye is abnormally bigger and he has a black beard. "Nothing Gets Past My Bow!" "Nothing Gets Past My Bow!" is a skit created by JustLeafy uploaded on September, 2018, then got deleted, but remade back in July, 2019. The original version featured this Quincy on the thumbnail. Despite Red Quincy's skill, he was trying to destroy a DDT, but he was unable to do so, even though he claimed that nothing would get past his bow. The video can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOFxQzB5jjE Quotes When you place him on the map: *"Let me pop all those bloons!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Red Quincy, son of Quincy" *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Stop it, bully!"- when annoyed *"I'm not abnormal!"- when very annoyed When he occasionally is proud: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am finally normal!" When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!!"- DDT appearance (he said that because of the skit) *"Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"He's dead, Jim!" *"Are you proud of me, dad?!" When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?!" Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Semi-Joke Conceptions Category:JustLeafy's conceptions Category:Memes